


Running Away for our Own Good

by Moonlite_drabbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Good Slytherins, How Do I Tag, Hufflepuff, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, No Romance, Other, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw, Running Away, Slytherin, There is minor original characters, thats just how it is, there's magic but it isn't used often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlite_drabbles/pseuds/Moonlite_drabbles
Summary: Harriet's tired.She's tired of the "prophesy" that she must fulfill. She's fed up with adults pushing their problems onto children. She knows it isn't her job to win this war, she's done.But she doesn't want to run, she wants to protect others. the kids from other houses who are scared, Ginny and Luna who helped her come to realize she needs to put herself before Dumbledore.The goblins helped her get her inheritance, Ginny and Luna found kids who wanted to leave, who were scared of what was to come. they were finally ready to run. They knew Ron and Hermione wouldn't agree with what they were doing, so they didn't tell them.The night to leave finally came, and Harriet And Ginny want to Say goodbye.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Running Away for our Own Good

**Author's Note:**

> this is an AU, basically, Harriet has enough of the war, and comes to realize it isn't her job to win it. she gets her inheritance, and with the help of besties Ginny, Luna, and some goblins, she gets her inheritance and runs away. Bringing with them other kids from all houses, anyone who wants to escape the incoming war. Hermione and Ron object, ish. 
> 
> I may continue if this has a good response, it would just be their life outside of the war. minor PCs (so minor they probably don't have names) etc etc. Thank you for reading.

“So what, you're gonna run?” Ron asked his face in a wild expression of both confusion and anger. They had argued in this portrait-less corner of the building for nearly an hour. Hermione watched from the corner.

“Yes, I'm gonna run. I'm gonna move to a faraway country where I barely know the language. I'm gonna dye my hair purple and cover my body in tattoos so that people stare at those instead of my mother’s eyes and my father’s face.” 

“So what, you're just gonna leave us? Be a coward?” 

“A living coward.” Harriet bit back, it had been planned out for months. Once she had her inheritance, the goblins wrestling it away from the grips of Dumbledore, she’d take the money, along with any kids who didn’t want to be caught up in the godforsaken war to come, and she’d leave.

The place she was headed was nice, it had a small wizarding community, and was far enough they’d be safe.

“You’re gonna leave us.” his voice was resigned, he shook his head. “What about all those times we all shared, do those mean nothing to you?”

“My life means more than a few memories. I know that. I don’t live for you.” it had taken her so long to pound that into her head, and she wasn’t about to let it slip away. 

“This is war! You live for us, and we live for you! What happened to all those promises?”

“What happened to, “you’re safe?”. What happened to the fact we are children in a bloody war. This is not our job. The adults, the ones who started this mess, need to deal with it.”

“Harriet-”

“They are not allowed to push this onto children! How many kids need to die before you realize this?”

“You’re no better, leaving all these kids behind.”

“What gave you that idea?” Another voice chimed in softly, walking through the door. 

Ron recognized the redhead immediately, but his eyes darted to the duffel bag slung around her shoulder and the sad look on her face. “Ginny?”

She smiled sadly at her brother, “Hey.” 

“Ginny-what? You can't-”

“We’re taking some others with us, some on their parent’s requests, some that are smart. Harriet has her inheritance, finally. The Potter’s were once a great pureblood house, ya know. We’re gonna go down south, really south, I’ll send you a letter. Make sure mom’s alright, ok? I don't want her to cry.”

Hermoine looked at her friends, from Ron to Harriet.

There was a silence ringing through the halls as the two groups stared at each other. Then, Harriet and Ginny turned away, checking their bags and tightening straps. 

A few other kids milled in, a fifth-year Ravenclaw girl, a Hufflepuff first-year boy, even a few Gryffindors. Gradually, the group grew, all ready as ever to leave the unsafe place many called home.

They turned away finally, at least fifteen students with their bags packed alongside Harriet and Ginny. They milled out, the portraits and ghosts whispering the paths they should take and being whispered messages to take to best friends and lovers. So many children were running away. 

Even Luna milled along with the other few Ravenclaws, but nobody said anything, nobody objecting to her presence. No, they were scared and had to stay strong, together. Harriet was glad she had Luna and Ginny, people to tell her she wasn’t running away.

People who told her sometimes, running away is the right thing. Ginny was strong, she dug her heels into the ground so deep they became roots, part of the earth. Luna was swift, laying back in the river and allowing it to flow around her. 

Harriet was not going to be a deer caught in the headlights of a war. She would leave before the forest burned down, and bring the ravens and lynxes with her.

Finally, Ron took Ginny’s hand, stringing his fingers through hers. Then he hugged her.

“I don't believe in this.”

“I’m not quite sure I do either, but it’s the best. But I don't want me to leave and you to hate me.”

“I won't.”

“How are you gonna get there?”

“Muggle plane, the place--it’s really far south. If he wins, it’ll take years before he gets anywhere close.”

“And if we win?”

“Then expect us at the afterparty.”

Hermoine walked next to Harriet. Both staring at the ground.

Finally, Hermoine, not able to handle the silence, spoke. “Where are you going, where am I supposed to send my letters?”

“You won’t tell, will you? Not even Dumbledore?” 

She stared a moment, eyes snagged on Harriet’s like a dress on a bramble bush, “Never.”

Harriet leaned in and whispered it in her ear. Careful to not even let the portraits hear.

Hermione swallowed, then looked up again. “That's… far.”

“Yes, we aren't doing owls either, if you have to, use a payphone. Wizards have no idea how to track that.”

“Are you taking Hedwig with you?”

“Actually…” Harriet winced, then looked to Hermione with a smile “I was hoping someone here could watch her.”

“I will.”

“Hermione…?”

“Harriet?”

“Don't fight any battles you can't win, and watch Ron. We both know he’ll try.”

She sighed, rubbing away tears. Ron joined them, taking her hand and rubbing soothing circles as she leaned into his side.

Harriet rolled her shoulders back and sighed, shaking her head. “Ron, I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry you have to run. You still have a choice.”

“I know, but I chose already. This was my choice. Watch Hermione, she’s ruthless, but needs someone to hold her.” She said, ignoring the small jab from Hermione.

“Watch Ginny, I don't wanna lose any siblings in this war.”

“Nobody does.”

They sighed, the anger from the earlier argument washing down the drain. Ron offered to walk them outside, but she refused.

Ginny by her side, they walked into the forbidden forest, passing around a portkey. A long silver chain that Ginny made herself. She was truly amazing. Once everyone had their hand wrapped around it, they closed their eyes and spoke the word.

“Lumine.”

She wouldn’t have done it if others weren’t scared too if others weren’t at risk of being caught up in this war and forced to choose aside. Because she only feels brave when others are at risk. Maybe because she would never save herself if she didn’t have anyone else to save.


End file.
